Paul O'Neil (CHB)
Director Paul Irwin Thomas O'Neil (born April 11, 1952) is an Irish-born ex-C.I.A. agent, who became the Director in 2010. Biography C.I.A. 1979 On December 24, Paul met new agent, Vincent Vaas. Vincent, the father of a young boy had joined up to serve and protect his country. Paul admired this new agent and took him under his wing. 2008 On June 18, Paul and his brother, another C.I.A. Special Agent by the name of Elijah, were sent undercover to a rapist's hideout. Infiltrating the surrounding base, Elijah was caught by the rapist, Greg Tasker. Greg asked Paul about his loyalty. Paul admitted their betrayal to Gregory. This betrayal caused Gregory to hack Elijah's head off with a machete. A kill which took 3 slices to work. Paul was held back in agony as his brother was killed. Greg proceeded to hack off Paul's left foot, but Paul drew his pistol as he fell to the ground and fired, killing Greg. The C.I.A. and F.B.I. invaded the area as Greg fell lifeless to the ground and killed the remaining hostiles. Paul was taken to the hospital, but the amputation was final. His foot could not be saved. On December 3, Paul finally received a prosthetic device to replace his foot. He from then on walked with a limp. 2010 Paul was promoted to the Director of the C.I.A. on December 3, 2010. 2011 In February, on the 3rd, Mason Vaas found his old traitor friend, Scott Hughes. They engaged in hand to hand combat. Mason was impaled by Scott's blade in the right knee, but he ripped it out and stabbed Scott in the neck. He asked his fallen, and dying ex-comrade why he betrayed his country. The only reply he received was, "A friend of mine died...at that very moment, I figured, to Hell with it all". With those final words, Scott drew his pistol, and aimed it at Mason's head, but Paul arrived just in time, and fired two shots into Scott's chest, killing him. 2012 On January 3, Paul hears of the death of Mason and the bombing of the football stadium. He mourns the loss of his good friend. On March 17, Paul receives word that Mason's brother, Damian is looking for answers regarding Mason's betrayal. This proves to be old news. On March 18, Paul is told that Damian was apparently killed in a plane crash in Mexico. He quickly assumes that the new Director of NCIS, Clark Seruk was behind the apparent killing. On March 19, Paul follows Clark to a restaurant and enters. He notices that it is abandoned and no one is inside except the two Directors. Clark had set him up. Clark draws a pistol, but Paul knocks it from his hand and tackles him through a wall. Clark headbutts Paul and kicks him in the chin. The two stand and face each other. They lunge at each other and clash fists. Clark manages to reach the pistol and fires a shot into Paul's right knee, taking the kneecap off. Paul falls to the ground. Clark looks over him and explains that there is a leak inside NCIS, Damian is alive and in NCIS custody. Tony DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs were assigned to bring him in and have. Clark helps Paul to the hospital.